Sherman's Planet
Sherman's Planet was a Class M world near the Federation-Klingon border. In Klingonese, it was known as SermanyuQ. ( ; ) The area was first mapped by John Burke of the Royal Academy of England. ( ) The origin of the name is unclear; several conflicting stories are recorded in the databanks of Memory Alpha, stating the world was given its name in payment for a large bar tab, as a warning that it was home to an unpopular individual, or in an attempt to impress women. ( }}) The government of Sherman's Planet is lead by a Planetary Administrator ( }}) and a President. ( ) 23rd century In 2267, both powers attempted to demonstrate, per the requirement of the Organian Peace Treaty, that they were best able to develop the planet. The introduction of quadrotriticale to the planet helped to tip the balance in the Federation's favor (as the Klingon's covert attempt to poison the grain helped tip the decision against them). ( ; ) Following this incident, the Klingons largely avoided the region. ( }}) :This is contradicted by , which claims Sherman's Planet was inhabited by both Klingons and Humans circa 2380, with separate governments and two capitals, Port Emily and Ka'Hat. A few years after settling, it was discovered that the grape was one of the few Earth plants capable of growing on Sherman's Planet, and cross-breeding with the native flora. This led to the development of many new varieties of wine. ( }}) Because of its location near the Gorn Hegemony border, a military base was installed deep inside the planet's surface. Whenever the Federation had to do with Gorn matters, the planet proved an important location. According to a Starfleet Academy simulator scenario, the Gorn deployed a space weapon to sabotage the base. ( ) 24th century By the mid 24th century, Sherman's Planet was relatively prosperous with a population of approximately three million. ( }}) :This is also contradicted by ''Star Charts, which puts Sherman's Planet's population at 98 million Humans and 116.2 Klingons.'' Nilz Baris lived on Sherman's Planet in the 2370s. In 2374, he invited Dorian Collins to visit him there. ( ) In 2376, a mysterious epidemic was unleashed across the planet, causing Planetary Administrator Orosz to declare marital law and impose a planetary quarantine. The disease, dubbed "Sherman's Plague," was cured by a radical, gene-altering treatment devised by Doctor Elizabeth Lense. ( }}) The president of Sherman's Planet later presented Lense with a plaque to thank her for her help. ( ) Sherman's Planet was one of the worlds devastated during the Borg Invasion of 2381. ( ) 25th Century In 2405 the Gorn Hegemony, a vassal state of the Klingon Empire since their conquest in the Klingon-Gorn War, launched an invasion of Sherman's Planet. Starfleet forces operating out of Deep Space Station K-7 successfully repelled the attack. ( ) By 2409, Deep Space Station K-7 was moved into orbit around Sherman's Planet, possibly in response to the Federation-Klingon War. ( ) Geography Bodies of Water *Leander Bay Settlements *Port Emily *Ka'Hat *Nuevos Angeles Colony *Cape Winston Notable locations *Gerrold University *Outlands Alternate timelines In one alternate timeline, Sherman’s Planet was attacked by the Klingons circa 2243. It is not clear whether the planet was, at that time, a colony of United Earth or a colony of the Interstellar Coalition. Nevertheless, the attack prompted Phillip Boyce to join Starfleet. ( ) In yet another alternate timeline, the Klingons were successful in sabotaging the Federation's efforts to colonize the planet. The Klingons used a mutagenic virus to infect the crops of the Federation settlers. The virus would cause crops to repeatedly fail, but was also infectous towards the colonists. What's more, the virus would alter itself depending upon the environment thus resulting in different symptoms each time an outbreak occurred. On occasion, Klingons near to the Federation colonies would also fall sick, but since the Klingons relied more upon hunting than farming, the effects were minimal on their colonists. Governor Elizabeth Zaman would be one of the victims of the frequent outbreaks in the Federation settlements. What's more, less than two years after attempting to settle the planet, the surviving Federation colonists would have to be evacuated by the . Following these events, the Klingons would lay claim to the entire planet. ( ) According to a "Federation-Gorn war" scenario of a Starfleet Academy simulation, Sherman's Planet would be the target of a Gorn biological weapon. ( ) Connections External link * category:planets category:federation worlds category:planets attacked by the Borg (2381) category:fifth planets category:klingon worlds category:alpha and Beta Quadrant planets category:aldebaran sector planets